Battle Royale
Battle Royale is an action game in development, created by Somarinoa. It is intended as a multiplayer game, with a final goal of 16—32 players at a time per session. The game features over a thousand characters, and the goal is to be in control of the last character still alive. Each character plays differently in one way or another, making the game very complex in overall design, no matter how simple the concept is. It is considered the sister game to Ultimate Showdown; however, unlike US, BA features original characters (though some are based in existent fanon). Newest Sprite Additions A set of the most recent sprites added to the page, for ease of browsing and keeping tabs by those of you interested. This gallery was added as the characters added to the roster will get confusing over time, if it isn't already confusing. Characters Classes Characters in Battle Royale work in tandem with those seen in Ultimate Showdown, and generally utilize the same basic classes, as well. Certain characters fill multiple classes, and several classes require more kill points to be able to purchase and play. However, as the number of characters still alive begin to dwindle, characters get cheaper a few times before becoming completely free for in-game purchase. Below are some short descriptions of various classes known to exist in-game. *'Animal:' Self-explanatory, the Animal class holds all animals that can be played in game. Examples of Animals are . *'Brute:' Brutes are a combination of Scrapper and Tank classes, being able to deal out as much damage as they can take. Because of their strength, they are generally mid-game fielded characters. Examples of Brutes are . *'Civilian:' Civilians are the lowest-tier character class in the game. They are also the most numerous. Civilians are typically quite weak, and can be severely crippled by a single gunshot, unlike many later classes. Examples of Civilians are . *'Daikaiju:' Rare, massive monsters of absolute destruction. When someone fields a Daikaiju character, all other characters are alerted to the threat and a blip is set on their map. Smart players will end their petty grudges to try and take care of the Daikaiju, due to their generally exponential hit points. Examples of Daikaiju would be . *'Destroyer:' Destroyers deliver huge amounts of destruction, and are easily capable of destroying buildings. They are generally late-game fielded characters. Examples of Destroyers would be Richther or . *'Diehard:' Diehards are a crafty bunch who, as their names suggest, are difficult to kill due to various conditions that are often unique to the character. Examples of Diehards are Vampire or Werewolf characters, . *'Gunner:' Gunners wield firearms or similar weaponry, yet not nearly in as great of numbers as a Weapons Expert. They are generally easy to play and manage, and as such are typically early-game fielded characters. Examples of Gunners would be . *'Infiltrator:' Infiltrators are built for sneaking into and out of areas undetected, rogue-style. In fact, thieves would generally be of the infiltrator class. Examples of or Undetected Unit. *'Jedi:' Jedi are the opposite of the Sith class, and use generally light-side Force powers, though depending on the character, some use dark-side Force powers as well. Any and all characters from Star Wars fanon shown to be Jedi are of this class. *'Lycanthrope:' Lycanthropes are masters—or more correctly, victims—of transformation. Most of these characters gain superhuman feats in their transformed state, whether or not they retain similar abilities in their "normal" state. The most common type of lycanthrope would be a werewolf, although others such as werebears, weretigers, et cetera also exist. Many lycanthropes can only transform at night, and therefore will be forced to revert to a weaker human state during daylight hours, causing the class to often require a little bit of strategy during play. Examples of Lycanthropes are . *'Martial Artist:' Martial Artists are masters of martial arts who are neither Samurai nor Ninja, which are considered their own separate classes. Examples of Martial Artists are the various Ninja Brawlers. *'Mastermind:' Masterminds command forces, usually which do much of their fighting for them, although a number of Masterminds are capable of holding their own should their forces be defeated. How these forces fight depends on what type of force it is, though it is many times soldiers, zombies or vampires. A mastermind can usually replenish their forces, either by having a cooldown for reinforcements or by killing opponents and converting the character into an AI ally of theirs (the character playing that character loses control as it is counted as a death and they return to the Character Select screen as normal). Examples of Masterminds are Dr. BadGuy, Dr. Kojiro Peppa or . *'Ninja:' Ninjas are adept at the stealthy arts, oftentimes on levels greater than a mere Infiltrator can accomplish. They are often capable of parkour, allowing them to leap to the tops of buildings without needing to move up the stairs like most other human-height classes would have to do. They also suffer from far less fall damage. They often cannot take much damage and therefore are mainly intended to stick to the shadows. Female Ninja, also known as Kunoichi, are also considered members of the Ninja class for simplicity's sake. Examples of Ninja are . *'Ranger:' Rangers are similar to Gunners yet have more primitive weaponry, such as bow and arrows or crossbows. Examples of Rangers would be . *'Saboteur:' Saboteurs are explosives experts who specialize in setting off dangerous detonations. Examples of Saboteurs are . *'Samurai:' Samurai are a class of warriors who are a step above Martial Artists. They may wear armor to protect them, and are often significantly slower than a normal Martial Artist or a Ninja, yet do more damage with their sword techniques. *'Scrapper:' Scrappers are the polar opposites of Tanks—they can dish out damage relatively quickly yet cannot take as much damage as they can put out. Examples of Scrappers would be . *'Sith:' Sith are the opposite of the Jedi class, and use generally dark-side Force powers. Any and all characters from Star Wars shown to be Sith are of this class. *'Specialist:' Specialists are so uniquely developed that they do not fit into any of the other determined classes. As such, the Specialist class can be considered a "wastebasket class". The characters are not junk necessarily, but they are like a veritable grab bag of skills and abilities. Examples of Specialists are . *'Speedster:' Speedsters are super-fast characters who are hard to hit on sheer speed alone. This is not a necessarily indication as to their endurance, however. Examples of Speedsters are Lightning. *'Tank:' Tanks are a class found in numerous games, which are capable of surviving a ridiculous amount of physical punishment yet don't do all that much damage on their own. *'Timespanner:' Timespanners are time travelers who have a varied style of fighting, though many possess abilities to slow down players and AI enemies (when toggled on) within a certain radius of the user. Examples of Timespanners are . *'Weapons Expert:' Weapons Experts are characters who utilize a large number of weapons or items to their advantage in battle. Most FPS and Point-and-Click Adventure main characters are Weapons Experts. Examples of Weapon Experts are . *'Vampire:' Vampires are a class of undead which have the ability to convert opponents and AI enemies (when toggled on) into vampire whelps, often by draining most of the blood from a victim and letting them die. Draining blood only works on blood-filled and non-undead opponents. It restores health for vampire characters and a non-undead blood-filled character who is bitten obtains a status effect similar to poison; should the Vampire stop draining their blood before they run out (and die), they will continue to lose health unless certain styles of stopping this occurs — should they lose all of their health they will die but return as an AI vampire whelp to serve the Vampire. Many Vampires are also of the Diehard and Mastermind class. *'Zombie:' Zombies are a class of undead which, upon killing a victim, that character will resurrect a short time later as an AI-controlled monster that will attack most other characters on site, though zombies themselves are immune to this behavior. Some zombies, such as Stubbs the Zombie or Michael Jackson, have the ability to have zombies within a certain radius follow them and attack whomever they attack. Most zombies are weak to headshots, though not all are (Tar Man is an example of one who is immune to this sort of attack). Certain zombies will also take damage from healing abilities targeting them. Character Roster # A B C D E F G H I J K L M N P R S T U W Category:Somarinoa's Content Category:Games Category:Original Games Category:Action Games Category:2D Games Category:Fighting Games Category:Crossover Fighting Games Category:Nintendo DS Games Category:Xbox 360 Games Category:PlayStation Portable Games Category:PlayStation Vita Games Category:PC Games